1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a portable terminal and, in particular, to a text recognition apparatus and method for recognizing text displayed on a screen image using a touch pen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal is typically equipped with a touch panel that the user can control through simple or multi-touch gestures and a camera for capturing an image. Many recent portable terminals are now provided with include text and speech recognition functions to increase user's experience.
A touch panel senses an input using a finger or a touch pen. The former type touch panel can be implemented as a capacitive touch panel, and the latter type touch panel as an electro-magnetic resonance (EMR) touch panel. The touch pen can be implemented as a capacitive type touch pen as well as an EMR type touch pen. In the case of using the capacitive type touch pen, the capacitive touch panel is capable of sensing the touch inputs made by both the human body (e.g. finger) and the capacitive type touch pen.
Recently, there is a demand for recognizing the text in an image taken by the camera in real time. That is, there is a need of a method for recognizing the text included in a preview image captured by the camera and taking an action according to the recognition outcome.